best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"Yakko's World" from Animaniacs
"Yakko's World" is a song from the children show Animaniacs. Known for it's impressive rhyming of states it became a popular meme in the late 2010s, similar to "Raining Tacos". Lyrics And now, the nations of the world, brought to you by Yakko Warner! United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean, Greenland, El Salvador too Puerto Rico, Colombia, Venezuela, Honduras, Guyana, and still Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina, and Ecuador, Chile, Brazil Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda, Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname, and French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam Norway and Sweden and Iceland and Finland and Germany now in one piece Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia, Italy, Turkey, and Greece Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania, Ireland, Russia, Oman Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal, France, England, Denmark, and Spain India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan, Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh, Asia, and China, Korea, Japan Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia, the Philippine Islands, Taiwan Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand, then Borneo, and Vietnam Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola, Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia, Guinea, Algeria, Ghana Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo, The Spanish Sahara is gone Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia, Egypt, Benin, and Gabon Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali, Sierra Leone, and Algiers Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya, Cameroon, Congo, Zaire Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar, Rwanda, Maore, and Cayman Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia— Crete, Mauritania, then Transylvania— Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta, and Palestine, Fiji, Australia, Sudan! And now, the nations of the world, brought to you by Yakko Warner! United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti, Jamaica, Peru Republic Dominican, Cuba, Caribbean, Greenland, El Salvador too Puerto Rico, Colombia, Venezuela, Honduras, Guyana, and still Guatemala, Bolivia, then Argentina, and Ecuador, Chile, Brazil Costa Rica, Belize, Nicaragua, Bermuda, Bahamas, Tobago, San Juan Paraguay, Uruguay, Suriname, and French Guiana, Barbados, and Guam Norway and Sweden and Iceland and Finland and Germany now in one piece Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia, Italy, Turkey, and Greece Poland, Romania, Scotland, Albania, Ireland, Russia, Oman Bulgaria, Saudi Arabia, Hungary, Cyprus, Iraq, and Iran There's Syria, Lebanon, Israel, Jordan, both Yemens, Kuwait, and Bahrain The Netherlands, Luxembourg, Belgium, and Portugal, France, England, Denmark, and Spain India, Pakistan, Burma, Afghanistan, Thailand, Nepal, and Bhutan Kampuchea, Malaysia, then Bangladesh, Asia, and China, Korea, Japan Mongolia, Laos, and Tibet, Indonesia, the Philippine Islands, Taiwan Sri Lanka, New Guinea, Sumatra, New Zealand, then Borneo, and Vietnam Tunisia, Morocco, Uganda, Angola, Zimbabwe, Djibouti, Botswana Mozambique, Zambia, Swaziland, Gambia, Guinea, Algeria, Ghana Burundi, Lesotho, and Malawi, Togo, The Spanish Sahara is gone Niger, Nigeria, Chad, and Liberia, Egypt, Benin, and Gabon Tanzania, Somalia, Kenya, and Mali, Sierra Leone, and Algiers Dahomey, Namibia, Senegal, Libya, Cameroon, Congo, Zaire Ethiopia, Guinea-Bissau, Madagascar, Rwanda, Maore, and Cayman Hong Kong, Abu Dhabi, Qatar, Yugoslavia— Crete, Mauritania, then Transylvania— Monaco, Liechtenstein, Malta, and Palestine, Fiji, Australia, Sudan! Why It Rocks # It's a really good song for kids who want to memorize all the countries in the world # Incredible rhyming, basically, the song is educational chopper rap. # Not only that it tells about countries but it also provides some facts # Rob Paulsen, who voices Yakko, performed this song live with barely any errors! # The live performance, also includes a new updated verse. Bad Qualities # It's really outdated # It can be hard to understand, especially at the end. Category:Internet memes Category:Songs from TV shows Category:1990s